


One More Night

by orphan_account



Series: Homestuck songfics [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, It's p grody, Lots of fighting hoo boy, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sort of abusive??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am disgusting Maroon 5 trash and I love the idea of them being locked in a dance that cannot be broken because it's dragging them down but it's also the reason neither has sunk yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

_**You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.** _

They’d had yet another fucking fight.

 

_**You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.** _

It wasn’t either of their faults, he realizes, now that he’s had time to think it over, after the initial adrenaline-filled shouts and insults that he’d thrown at the other.

 

_**You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score.** _

This wasn’t healthy, he knew that. He’d lost count of their fights, countless words had been exchanged between the two of them, words that could never be taken back, words that could never be apologized for, not truly.

 

_**You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more.** _

Every damn time, they managed to somehow get injured, both emotionally and physically. Kankri using his intellect to insult and breakdown everything wrong with Cronus and his abhorrent attitude about others, and Cronus using brute force to throw objects at the shorter that just barely manages to escape (most of the times).

 

_**Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.** _

But at the same time, there’s something about the two that just clicks, and after each fight, after they’ve had time to cool down, they always manage to make up once more.

 

_**Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.** _

At first, he’d thought that he was just being used for his ‘mind-blowvin’ sex, babe’.

 

_**Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.** _

He’d thought that he was using the other for the exact same reason.

 

_**And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.** _

But after mulling it over for hours on end in a hot bath that’d been nearly freezing cold by the time he’d figured it out, he’d realized something.

 

_**So I cross my heart and I hope to die** _

He actually cares about the other, and it’s goddamned terrifying.

 

_**That I'll only stay with you one more night** _

He couldn’t find it in himself to leave the other alone, not after all that they’d been through, and not after all of the things they’d told each other.

 

_**And I know I said it a million times** _

He couldn’t just leave Cronus to his own devices.

 

_**But I'll only stay with you one more night** _

It’d make him a damned hypocrite.

 

_**Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".** _

The first fight that they’d ever had was an argument over whether or not Kankri really loved Cronus. He’d been accused of being a ‘fuckin’ heartless vwretch’, and he hadn’t appreciated it, not one bit.

 

_**Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath.** _

He hadn’t been in the mood for sex. It wasn’t his fault.

 

_**I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.** _

No, wait. It was partially his fault. He’d been unforgivably rude about it.

 

**_And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell._ **

‘D9n’t fucking t9uch me.’ Those were his exact words.

 

_**Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.** _

Harsh statements were made, overexaggerated flaws found in the other were revealed from both sides, and it had quickly escalated to Kankri kicking the taller out for the next few nights.

 

_**(Making me love you)** _

And then, exactly three days later, Cronus had shown up at his door with a bouquet of roses and a hand-written letter with the sappiest fucking apology that he’d ever read.

 

_**Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.** _

It both broke his heart and reminded him how he’d fallen for the other in the first place.

 

_**(I let it all go)** _

He’d let the other in, let him explain himself, and as much as he wanted to be petty and never forgive the other, he’d made some good points.

 

_**Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.** _

They both kept fucking up.

 

_**(Like a tattoo, yeah)** _

So why was it, how was it that Cronus kept forgiving him for calling him numerous names that he claimed to have never even known the meaning of?

 

_**And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.** _

How and why did he even manage to let go of the slowly-healing bruises and cuts on his body that the seadweller left on him every time they had an argument?

 

_**So I cross my heart and I hope to die** _

He supposes that it’s probably due to the fact that he loves the other.

 

_**(Yeah)** _

A fierce denial had risen up out of his throat when he’d first realized it, after their third fight and he’d been soaking in his tub once again, bitterly rubbing at the dried blood around a cut on his forearm. At least it hadn’t hit his face, like the other had probably intended to.

 

_**That I'll only stay with you one more night** _

But he’s heard the other be harsh with his words, and while he may rise arms up against the mutant, he’s never once said such mean things as he’s heard Cronus say to Mituna.

 

_**(Oh)** _

He suspects it’s because he’s loved back.

 

_**And I know I said it a million times** _

Which is exactly why he jumps up from his daydreaming at hearing a soft, barely-there knock.

 

_**(Yeah)** _

If it weren’t for the fact that he’d been absolutely quiet whilst buried in old memories, he couldn’t have possibly heard it.

 

_**But I'll only stay with you one more night** _

When he opens the door, he can’t really say that his surprise is unexpected.

 

_**(Yeah)** _

It takes at least a week or more every time they have a fight nowadays, so it really comes as a shock when he has to step aside and let in the seadweller.

 

_**Yeah, baby, give me one more night** _

He looks like hell. Eyes rimmed with violet, a few soft pinkish-purple tearstains still on his cheeks.

 

**_Yeah, baby, give me one more night (whoa, yeah)_ **

A startled yip escapes him when Cronus reaches forwards to wipe under his own eyes, and pulls his hand back to wipe pink tears onto his t-shirt.

 

_**Yeah, baby, give me one more night (oh, yeah, yeah)** _

He’d been crying? How odd.

 

_**Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you.** _

They exchange the usual, terse greetings that are always first said to each other after they’ve argued.

 

_**Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.** _

And then Cronus hugs him, and he freezes, standing there in shock before he untenses and nearly melts into the hug.

 

_**Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo.** _

“Wve gotta stop doin’ this to each other, Kan,” he hears the other mutter.

 

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah** _

He couldn’t agree more. “...yeah, we. We really sh9uld,” he nearly whispers back, tone hushed, and for once, not filled with the self-righteous arrogance that usually interlaces his words.

 

_**So I cross my heart and I hope to die** _

They simply stand there for a few minutes. Perhaps a few hours? He remembers that he has the tendency of forgetting what time really is whenever he’s with Cronus.

 

_**(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)** _

It was one of the many things that’d attracted the two to each other in the first place.

 

_**That I'll only stay with you one more night** _

The ability that only seemed to exist when they were together, to make the endless seconds of eternity to speed up, slow down, to simply cease existing.

 

_**(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)** _

It was like being in limbo, but the most pleasant type.

 

**_And I know I said it a million times_ **

“...we sh9uld really just, st9p seeing each 9ther alt9gether, y9u kn9w,” he mutters softly, a small frown spreading across his tightly pursed lips when he feels the other tense up.

 

_**(Oh, I said it a million times)** _

He continues on nonetheless. “H9wever, I...I d9n’t. I d9 n9t wish t9 st9p seeing y9u, Cr9nus, it’s just s9mething a69ut y9u,” he says, wincing internally at his stutters and stumbling over his own words.

 

_**But I'll only stay with you one more night** _

Finally, he sighs, giving on attempting to still be loquacious. “I l9ve y9u, Amp9ra.”

 

_**(Yeah, baby give me one more night)** _

When the other freezes up and doesn’t relax after a minute or so, he sighs softly, feeling tears burn at the back of his eyes. He’d known that the other didn’t love him.

 

**_So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)_ **

It doesn’t make it hurt any less when he has to pull back from the hug, and turn his gaze down to the floor.

 

**_That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)_ **

Then he hears the other let out a choked sob, and he blinks in surprise, looking up just to have his face grabbed firmly, but gently enough so that all he makes is a soft chirrup as he’s kissed by Cronus.

 

_**And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)** _

It’s nothing new. They’ve kissed each other before, many, many times, yet somehow, this one feels...different. In a good way.

 

**_But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)_ **

They’re polar opposites, and neither knows how they’re even still together, much less friends, but this could work out still.

 

**_I don't know, whatever._ **

It could stay as a thing. He thinks he’d like that.


End file.
